User blog:Anton boom boom geno/Anton's favorite enemies
I realized that I haven't made another list for a few months. Today, I will be talking about my favorite enemies. I might make a least favorite enemies in the near future. Undead Giant (Enemy version) - Undead Giants are very cool. To me, they are a version of the church giant who actually puts up a fight. It's also a very memorable fight for me, being that it was my first chalice dungeon boss fight. My favorite version is probably the Cleaver and Cannon one, and my least favorite is probably the dual blade version. Overall, they are a very cool enemy with a cool concept behind it. Old Hunter - Old hunters are badasses. They are difficult for new players, and weild some of my favorite weapons. I like how almost every one of them has something unique about their attire. I want the hat the the boom hammer ones wear! An old hunter garb without a cape and a decorative old hunter garb with a cape would be nice as well. I also like how they use their weapons. They weild them different than how the player wields them, like a weird swinging effect or something. I don't really know how to explain it, but "swinging" is the best I coud think of. A perfect introduction enemy for a perfect DLC. Keeper of the Old Lords (enemy version) - The keeper is a badass. She (Or he, I can't really tell...) is very graceful, and has a really nice form when using her weapon. It kind of reminds me of a Chikage that instead of getting coated with blood, it lights on fire. Her fire spells look really cool, especially the AoE. My only real complaint about "her" is what acompanies her. The hunting dogs suck. I hate having to retreat into another room just to kill them. Other than that, I can't find anything wrong with her. Crawler - I have an odd fondness for the Crawlers. They look really alien, and they fit in really well in the Nightmare Frontier. One of the reasons that I like them so much is that I can farm coldblood off of them. I think the messengers stuck under them is really cool, and they can provide a decent challeng if you have low poison resistance. Sometimes I wish they were in more than one location.... Snake Parasite - Snake parasites are freaky, but I like them. I love how, at first, you just see a regular huntsman. When all of a sudden, Kaboom!! 20 snakes burst out od their heads. I kindof wish they weren't so puppet-like, maybe if the bodies had soe moderate control. But I guess that would make it more of a symbiote than a parasite. Oh well. Silverbeast - Silver beasts are awesome. They look... How do I put it....Hmmm.... I don't know. They just look cool. I like how they have 2 phases, and the first time they crawled all over the ground, it surprised me how fast the went. They are pretty easy to parry, But that's okay because I almost never use a gun. I just poke 'em with my torch. Labyrinth Warrior - These guys used to be my least favorite part of the dungeons. but they've grown on me. They only one I don't like is the one with the sheild. Sheilds are for pussies, the only exception being the loch sheild. I try not to parry them, because I don't want to deal with the Bloodlickers. The Flail variant is really cool, and the one with the flaming longsword is badass. I wish I could get the crossbow they use... Large Huntsman - Large hunstsman are a true classic. They are one of the coolest looking enemies on the game, and they can easily kill you if you're not careful. As a friend of mine once said, "I want to be that guy!" Me too. I widh Beast's Embrace could make me look like him. I actually don't have anything bad to say about them. They are a perfect enemy. Scourge Beast - The Scourge Beast is another classic enemy. On my first playthrough, you would not believe how many times I died to them. My favorite is the ones in Yahar'gul. They look so cool! They are pretty scary too, the ones in Yahargul. i was exploring after the blood moon, and I went into a dark room, when all of a sudden, a Wherewolf made of legs lunges ant me and takes a big ol' chomp out of me. It nearly gave me a heart attack. I have nothing bad to say about them, either. Note to self - watch out and carry a torch in Yahar'gul. Parasite Larva - I love the parasite larva. Ha ha, just kidding. The real number one spot is the Cramped Casket. Cramped Caskets are weird, scary, and also have some really good Blood Gem drops. They look cool. I think it's one of the coolest looking enemies in the game, tied with the Large Huntsman. They also are one of the most unique enemies, and can deal out some decent damage. The blood spiters are kind of annoying, but that's okay because there aren't very many of them. Also, what is the deal with Pthumerians and corpses? They are always dong stuf with body parts and human flesh. Oh my gosh, are the Pthumerians trying to be Ed Gein? Whatever. I hope you enjoyed the list. Have an lovely day, and don't do anything stupid. Peace out. Category:Blog posts